


Ce rivage trop lointain

by SenTheSeventh



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenTheSeventh/pseuds/SenTheSeventh
Summary: [Spoilers jusqu'à l'épisode 152 de Steven Universe] Lapis, Jasper -- et la tentation de sombrer à nouveau.





	Ce rivage trop lointain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eldarianne ♥](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Eldarianne+%E2%99%A5).



> Thème suivi : Lapis/Jasper: Lapis revient sur Terre pour aider ses amis, mais elle est incapable de faire face seule à la menace des diamants... La puissance est pourtant à portée de main, presque rassurante. Et céder est si tentant.  
> Notes : Le thème avait été formulé avant Reunited. Pour garder les divergences du canon au minimum, j’ai considéré que Lapis n’était pas arrivée à temps lors du combat contre les Diamands et que les gemmes avaient dû fuir. Lapis arrive, voit la scène, pense au pire et prend une décision fâcheuse.
> 
> Ah, et Jasper n'a pas été corrompue dans cet univers, for obvious plot reasons :D

**Ce rivage trop lointain**

  


Tout est familier comme un cauchemar : la sensation granuleuse du sable sous ses genoux, la poussée du vent contre son dos et dans ses cheveux, l’odeur âcre de la mer terrienne – masse d’eau et de sel et de matières organiques en perpétuelle reproduction, manducation, décomposition (et séquestration longue et froide et écrasante). Les vagues se font et se délitent derrière elle, un battement irrégulier d’eau et de mousse. Les oiseaux de mer tournoient au-dessus de sa tête, cris stridents et bruissements de plumes dans le bleu incroyable du ciel.

Ce ne sont plus les visions silencieuses et stériles de la base lunaire, elle le sait. Tout est familier et réel, sauf pour le temple.

Elle a vu, par la sphère, l’approche des Diamants (la terreur, premier réflexe, une vibration discordante à travers son corps), mais pas le reste. Pas le moment où elles ont abattu leur rage sur le temple. Pas le moment où le bâtiment s’est éventré comme une gemme brisée, les chambres qu’il contenait s’ouvrant en brisures d’espaces imaginaires, disloqués. Par un pan de vision semi-réelle, des fontaines coulent à un angle impossible, l’eau se vaporisant sitôt sortie de la projection ; des pans de néant rose susurrent des _que veux-tu…_ qui se brisent en fragments de sons ; une décharge s’aperçoit par éclipse. Les vaisseaux des Diamands sont toujours là, immobiles au-dessus de la plage, mais aucun signe de leur présence. Parties, peut-être, à la poursuite des fuyardes.

Dans ces moments-là, Lapis-Lazuli aimerait pouvoir crier, hurler, pleurer – mais ce qui s’abat sur elle est lourd et sans couleur et gros d’un vide qui dissout sa voix comme ses larmes. Une chape de plomb, comme disent les humains de _Camp Pining Hearts_. Quelque chose qui étouffe et qui restreint, ses mouvements lents et maladroits alors qu’elle marche dans les décombres et guette dans le sable le scintillement de gemmes brisées.

Elle ne trouve rien. Le désespoir, la rage, la haine contre les Diamants et contre elle-même sont une chanson discordante en elle, mais sa trame physique refuse de se défaire sous la douleur : elle est là, le sable chaud sur ses pieds, le soleil brûlant sur sa nuque, et le ciel et la plage et l’odeur et les couleurs sont ceux qu’elle a connues et aimées et elle ne peut pas échapper au moment, condamnée à vivre les conséquences de sa fuite.

Elle n’aurait pas pu changer la donne, se répète-t-elle. C’était inévitable. Elle aurait juste été brisée à leur côté.

Ç’aurait peut-être été mieux, dit sa douleur.

Un instant, le chagrin la recroqueville sur le sable et puis elle se force à se redresser, marchant à pas lourds, d’une maladresse de somnambule, parmi les décombres du temple. Des bouts de télé s’étalent sous une poutre comme un insecte écrasé. Un fragment de toile peinte, de lourdes boucles roses, suggère le portrait de Rose. Des figurines gisent dans les débris comme les victimes d’une hécatombe miniature. Sa main passe brièvement à travers l’une des fontaines de Perle, la sensation désagréable de réalisme irréel.

Lapis-Lazuli dégage un pan de mur pour se glisser plus avant dans la carcasse éventrée et un éclat brillant arrête brièvement ses pensées – mais ce ne sont pas des fragments brisés, les Etoiles soient louées, mais la salle du temple où sont gardées les gemmes mises en bulle. Le soulagement bat contre ses tempes jusqu’à ce qu’elle réalise le peu dont elle se contente – au moins, je ne les ai pas vues brisées _pour le moment_  ! – et éclate d’un rire amer.

Ses yeux hagards tombent soudain sur l’une des gemmes suspendues – un éclat de lumière orangée aux angles trop familiers et quelque chose de glacé se serre dans sa poitrine.

  


(Lapis-Lazuli se souvient de Malachite.

Deux voix en une, séparées. La haine de ce qu’elle(s) étai(en)t et l’exaltation désespérée de ce qu’elles s’apportaient.

Une abomination, oui, mais qui pouvait _voler_.)

  


Elle avait désespérément espéré qu’elle ne parviendrait pas à entrer dans la salle des gemmes, que la brisure de la projection avait définitivement dissipé toute possibilité de pénétrer dans la réalité projetée du temple. Elle s’y glisse sans même une seule résistance, sentant l’air vibrer subtilement à son passage.

Jaspe est là. Les mains de Lapis-Lazuli tremblent lorsqu’elle prend son envol pour la décrocher du sol. La bulle iridescente résiste entre ses mains – pas assez.

  


(Le pouvoir, c’était ce qui les unissait – ce qui leur permettait de savoir parfaitement où frapper l’autre. La puissance qui leur manquait, qui leur avait manqué. La haine de leur impuissance.

Lapis-Lazuli savait parfaitement où frapper parce que tant de leurs plaies se ressemblaient.)

  


La bulle cède avec un bruit ridiculement petit pour une décision aussi lourde. Un sentiment d’horreur lourde au creux du ventre, Lapis-Lazuli regarde la gemme tomber à terre, se soulever sous la lumière qui jaillit aussitôt.

_Plus jamais_ .

Ne jamais dire jamais, disaient-ils dans  _Camp Pining Hearts_ . Elle se souvient du regard horrifié de Steven lorsqu’elle lui a avoué combien Jaspe lui manquait – de la résolution de ne plus jamais retourner dans cette fusion, abandonner le pouvoir enivrant, toxique, désespéré de Malachite.

Tout ça pour ça ?

Jaspe se forme avec un recul machinal, encaissant la dernière attaque qui l’a terrassée – Lapis-Lazuli n’a pas voulu s’intéresser à sa fin et Péridot ne lui en a pas parlé, observant sur le sujet le même silence religieux que sur… tant de choses, tant de choses dont son manque d’envie de venir sur la lune avec elle et Citrouille.

Les yeux jaunes de la guerrière se posent enfin sur elle, traversés en une fraction de seconde par une infinité d’émotions trop rapides pour être déchiffrées ; elle se fend du large sourire dont Lapis sait trop bien qu’il est sa façade de prédilection.

Une brute, voilà le rôle que Jaspe excelle à jouer. Pas besoin de ressentir, de réfléchir, de douter ; elle se carapaçonne dans la conviction d’être une machine à tuer. C’était si facile, fusionnée à elle, sensibilité contre sensibilité, mêlées plus intimement que Lapis n’a jamais pu être proche de quiconque après elle, même Péridot, même Steven – si facile de sentir les failles dans des défenses qui reposaient principalement sur l’ignorance de soi, d’enfoncer les doigts dans les plaies, de l’enchaîner à elle par le mépris que Jaspe ressentait et Lapis pouvait déchaîner…

\- Alors tu as changé d’avis ?

Lapis-Lazuli ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais le son refuse de quitter ses lèvres. Ses mains se crispent machinalement sur ses bras, les doigts s’enfonçant dans sa chair jusqu’à une douleur insuffisante pour contrebalancer la terreur qui lui scie le crâne.

Jaspe s’avance vers elle sans hésitation et, même par-delà les souvenirs de ses doutes et ses faiblesses, Lapis ne peut s’empêcher de s’arrêter à la puissance aisée qui irradie du moindre de ses gestes – une gemme parfaite, une guerrière d’élite, sa forme parfaitement contrôlée jusque dans la moindre des courbes de ses muscles.

Elle a toujours jalousé cette assurance. Peut-être que l’armure de Jaspe est rongée d’aveuglement et de haine envers elle-même, mais elle la porte malgré tout comme si elle était vraiment protégée. Invulnérable. Malachite puisait dans ces certitudes et dans le désir de Lapis de s’y abandonner.

Soudain, elle est douloureusement consciente de l’absence d’eau dans leur environnement.

Jaspe l’agrippe, la tacticité haïssable des guerrières quartz, et sourit plus largement à son inconfort. Sa main est immense, solide, une chaleur malvenue. Lapis se souvient de l’ivresse de tenir cette force et cette perfection à sa merci, une puissance énorme et furieuse sous sa volonté, entre ses chaînes.

\- Je ne vois pas ta petite Rose. Alors, elle t’a abandonnée ? Tu reviens vers moi parce qu’elle n’arrivait pas à te satisfaire ? Je te l’avais dit, non ?

\- Steven. Son nom est Steven.

Quelque chose de sombre ternit les yeux de Jaspe, sa poigne se resserrant sur le bras de Lapis.

\- Elle t'a abandonnée et tu la défends toujours ? Quelle fidélité. Elle t'a vraiment tapé dans l'oeil, hein ? Le parfum du pardon pour tes imperfections ? Elle t'ouvre les bras et prétend que tout va bien ?

Chaque mot fait mal, un mensonge assez proche de la réalité pour s'enfoncer droit dans le crâne de Lapis-Lazuli. Elles se connaissent trop bien pour ne pas connaître leurs fautes et leurs faiblesses, les réconforts qu'elles se cherchent dans les châteaux de mensonges qu'elles ont bâti. Elle serre les dents et lève la tête pour fixer Jaspe, la rage de sa peur et de sa douleur chassant sa peur :

\- Je ne suis plus ce que j'ai été. J'ai changé ! J'ai fait des choses horribles, mais Steven -- mais Péridot m'ont aidée à changer !

La mention de Péridot est -- non, pas une erreur, parce qu'elle ne cachera rien à Jaspe, parce que celle-ci doit savoir précisément qu'elle ne la craint pas, qu'elle s'est reconstruite, qu'elles ne sont plus pareilles. Elle n'est plus seule...

Elle est seule. Ses amies, ses alliées sont mortes ou bientôt mortes. Et elle est acculée comme par le passé.

Mais elle a  _changé_ . Elle ne veut plus cette puissance pour s'enfermer mais pour voler, pour... pas vaincre, elle n'a pas cet espoir, mais protéger, dompter à nouveau la force incroyable de Malachite –

(Plus puissante qu'elles deux additionnées)

(Elle pouvait  _voler_ )

(Elle aurait pu être tellement, si Jaspe et Lapis s'étaient entendues, si elles ne l'avaient pas haïes, si elle ne s'était pas haïe)

La main libre de Jaspe lui agrippe le menton, la forçant à redresser la tête. L'expression de l'autre gemme est un mélange de frustration contenue, de jalousie, de quelque chose de plus vulnérable que Lapis ne veut pas reconnaître.

\- Mais tu veux fusionner, n'est-ce pas ?

Lapis serre les poings, soutenant les yeux jaunes qui se plantent dans les siens :

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai besoin de puissance.

Jaspe se fend d'un sourire satisfait, comme si elle comprenait, et Lapis corrige avec frustration :

\- Pour sauver mes amies.

La guerrière quartz hausse le sourcil, retournant à son masque haïssable de générale parfaite, contrôlée, maîtresse de la situation.

\- Ceux qui m'ont réduite à l'état de gemme brute ? Et tu pensais que je serais assez désespérée pour accepter ?

Sa voix est plus basse sur ces derniers mots, un grondement rauque qui part de sa gorge. Lapis se souvient de la sensation de sa jugulaire sous ses pouces, de la vibration de chaque son qui s'échappait de ses lèvres lorsqu'elles luttaient, leurs sens se confondant et s'inversant parfois à mesure que la lutte les éloignait ou les rapprochait (certains moments de haine proches à mourir de l'ivresse que décrivent les humains – la rage, le désespoir, le chagrin les poussant si proches qu'elles ne pensaient plus qu'une et que la voix de Malachite s'unissait en un seul timbre).

\- Tu resteras bloquée sur Terre dans tous les cas, rétorque Lapis.

C'est un mensonge mais la peur est revenue, une dissonance douloureuse le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle se souvient du moment où sa gemme a été brisée, la souffrance éclatante qui a pulvérisé son enveloppe physique. Jaspe ne la casserait pas, elle en est quasiment certaine... Quasiment. Jaspe lâche un grognement de dédain :

\- Parce que tu penses que je vais rentrer auprès des Diamants comme ça ? Fusionnée ? Incapable de fonctionner seule ?

Le mépris tord la voix de la guerrière, lourd de moquerie et d'une haine qui n'est pas adressée à Lapis. La franchise a quelque chose d'obscène quand elle est énoncée aussi brutalement et intimement, mais elles se connaissent, n'est-ce pas ? Une éternité de captivité sous la mer, face à face et esprit contre esprit, creusant chaque plaie et mordant chaque vulnérabilité.

\- Je vais trouver Rose Quartz et la détruire, voilà ce que je vais faire. Et notre puissance m'aidera !

\- Elle est déjà détruite !

Jaspe la regarde sans comprendre. Lapis lui a projeté un nombre incalculable de fois l'inanité de sa quête, la disparition de Rose Quartz au nom de la naissance de Steven, mais la guerrière n'a jamais voulu comprendre – mémoriser. La seule attaque à laquelle elle aie renoncé faute d'efficacité. Peut-être que l'idée de racheter son existence en détruisant la meurtrière de son Diamant est la seule chose qui lui permette de tenir par-delà sa disgrâce et son addiction... Et Lapis s'en moque.

\- Rose existe toujours. Elle a simplement changé de forme.

\- Rose s'est effacée. Tu le sais. Tu sais par quel nom nous pensons à lui.

\- Par quel nom tu penses à elle ! Elles t'ont juste menti !

La poigne de la guerrière s'est faite plus douloureuse, sa voix plus dure... Mais elle ne projette pas Lapis contre un mur, elle ne la frappe pas ; elle s'accroche à elle comme Lapis s'accroche aux contacts de leurs peaux et à la promesse de fusion. Il suffirait d'une pensée, d'un accord... La proximité la perd, la trouble, la colère et l'angoisse sabotant sa cohérence. Pourrait-elle contrôler Malachite pour sauver Steven ? Elle n'en est plus sûre. Pourquoi a-t-elle pensé que retrouver Jaspe serait une bonne idée ?

\- Steven ne me mentirait jamais. Et je l'ai vu faible ! Je l'ai vu lutter et changer pour maîtriser les pouvoirs que Rose lui avait laissés. Elle s'est effacée pour donner naissance à une nouvelle forme de vie.

Jaspe sourit avec l'assurance de ses incertitudes :

\- Tu y as vraiment cru, hein ? J'ai reconnu sa gemme. Il n'y a pas d'autres Roses Quartz en circulation, les Diamants s’en sont assurées.

\- J'ai vécu des mois avec lui. Tu sais que je dis la vérité.

D’un geste, Jaspe balaie un concept qu’elle ne veut – ne peut pas accepter.

\- Négocions plutôt les termes de notre fusion.

\- Alors lâche-moi pour commencer, crache Lapis en faisant mine de se dégager.

Elle joue la comédie, elle le sait ; dès le moment où Jaspe la lâche, une lumière brève jaillit de leurs deux gemmes – le réflexe frustré de la fusion dans laquelle elles pourraient si facilement tomber. Mortifiée, Lapis-Lazuli s'agrippe les bras ; ses mains sont petites et froides à côté de celle de la gemme guerrière. Celle-ci sourit largement :

\- Bien. Dis ce que tu veux, Lapis.

\- Les Diamants sont là. Je veux sauver mes amies.

Jaspe fronce les sourcils, se reculant d’un pas :

\- Rien que ça ? Et tu penses que je vais défier l’ordre naturel des choses pour toi ?

Lapis-Lazuli serre les poings et lui tend la main, un écho du moment où elles ont fusionné pour la première fois. Elle voit les iris de Jaspe se dilater, la luisance de sa gemme...

Elle s’avance et la guerrière recule.

\- Que dirais-tu de voir ça maintenant, Jaspe ?

Elle laisse son corps se préparer à la fusion, la trame de son être s’allégeant d’avance tandis que sa gemme commence à luire. Jaspe la fixe, immobile – quelque chose d’affamé dans ses yeux jaunes.

Lapis-Lazuli parle, et ses mots ont l’amertume d’un venin :

\- Tu as changé, m’as-tu dit. Tu es la seule à pouvoir supporter ce que je suis…

Le souvenir de Péridot l’effleure, les mots que son amie n’a pas osé lui dire.

\- … Alors prouve-le moi.

Jaspe éclate d’un rire rauque et s’avance d’un seul coup, l’agrippant par le bras :

\- J’ai rien à te prouver.

C’est vrai. Jaspe a déjà tout prouvé – à toutes sauf à elle-même. La gemme guerrière se dresse au-dessus de Lapis-Lazuli, une masse de muscle, de puissance et de rage dont la main étreint le bras de Lapis comme le plus précieux des trésors. Leur chair est une chaleur jointe, l’effleurement électrique de l’anticipation, à deux pas de la lumière.

Lapis-Lazuli a déjà gagné, elle le sait à cet instant.

Elle se souvient de la puissance, pour elles deux – de l’ivresse et de la captivité qui les rendait démente. Elle se souvient de la liberté qu’elle aurait  _pu_ s’offrir et qu’elle se refusait pour s’enchaîner sous l’océan.

Elle se souvient de Jaspe, la force à genoux devant elle, la soldate parfaite égale face à elle. Elle se souvient des mains de Jaspe sur ses épaules, ses bras, sa nuque – des liens qui les unissaient et les séparaient.

Qui sera Malachite, maintenant ?

Elle regarde Jaspe dans les yeux :

\- Tu n’as qu’à dire  _non_ et je partirai.

Prévisible, la façon dont la poigne de la guerrière se resserre par réflexe alors même que Lapis-Lazuli s’incline vers elle. Elle pose la main sur le ventre de Jaspe, sent les muscles frémir sous ses doigts. Peut-être la première fois qu’elle l’a touchée autrement que pour la blesser ou l’entraver.

Les yeux écarquillés, immobile, Jaspe la laisse glisser la main autour de sa taille pour la tirer vers la lumière qui jette l’ombre de Lapis-Lazuli sur elle. Ne pas fusionner ici, pas là où les gemmes en bulles constellent l’espace comme autant de sinistres étoiles. La guerrière les a-t-elle remarquées ? Garder son attention sur elle, la tromper encore une fois.

Lapis-Lazuli recule d’un pas, deux – un rythme inconscient, pulsé par la lumière qui court dans son corps, qui s’accorde rayon par rayon à celui de Jaspe. Une musique lui vient en tête et elle la fredonne doucement, le regard rivé à celui de Jaspe – tension insoutenable du corps sous ses doigts, d’une puissance qui se contient à chaque mouvement. Il y a une ivresse dans cette proximité et ce contrôle, une ivresse qu’elle connaît trop bien et qui a changé, pourtant, parce que Jaspe agit pour elle, parce que Jaspe se contient pour elle, parce qu’elle réalise la puissance et la volonté qui domptent la forme de lumière sous ses paumes. Elle veut la toucher à nouveau, prendre la pleine mesure de la proximité et de la vulnérabilité qui lui sont concédées ; la courbe des hanches musculeuses, la chaleur des paumes massives qui l’empoignent, empoigner (blesser) (fusionner)...

L’air s’altère lorsque Lapis-Lazuli repasse dans la réalité, le vent parcourant ses épaules, et elle frissonne une fois, brièvement, avant de se mettre à trembler.

\- Dansons, dit-elle (implore-t-elle)(ordonne-t-elle).

La guerrière lui agrippe les mains avec une douceur qui frémit de se transformer en âpreté. Elle est lente, maintenant, ses gestes précautionneux lorsqu’elle s’incline presque en un salut. Elle a changé, oui ; elle a appris une forme de respect – ou d’égard – ou Lapis-Lazuli ne sait même pas pourquoi la nuance est importante, pourquoi la pensée tord quelque chose dans son ventre.

Qui sera Malachite ?

Lapis-Lazuli fredonne, s’incline dans les bras de Jasper et chante.

_Ce rivage trop lointain…_

Et puis une haine si familière qu’elle vaudrait presque l’amour.


End file.
